guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Guttenbergs Stil
"Bemerkenswert war heute, dass Sie keine eigene Begründung, sondern lediglich fremde Zitate angeführt haben. Das ist nicht gerade Ausdruck einer großen Rede." Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, an Oskar Lafontaine gewandt, im Bundestag, 8.11.2007, BT-Prot. 16/123, 12733 http://dip21.bundestag.de/dip21/btp/16/16123.pdf. PlagProf:-) 21:31, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Guttenbergs Stil Stilbrüche sind ein bekanntes Verdachtsmoment für Plagiate. Zahlreiche Stilbrüche in der vorliegenden Arbeit sind mittlerweile dokumentiert. Umgekehrt können stilistische Übereinstimmungen, gerade in einem massiven Plagiatsfall, dazu dienen, bei noch ungeklärten Passagen diejenigen zu identifizieren, bei denen es nahe liegt, dass sie tatsächlich vom Verfasser stammen. Dafür benötigt man einen Vergleichstext, von dem man mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit annehmen kann, dass er vom Verfasser stammt. Bundestags-Reden oder andere politische Texte des Verfassers sind dafür aus zwei Gründen nicht geeignet. Erstens basieren diese oft auf Vorlagen, die andere geschrieben haben. Das ist in der Politik nicht illegitim. Zweitens schreibt man eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit anders als einen wissenschaftlichen Vortrag, einen wissenschaftlichen Vortrag anders als eine Rede im Bundestag, und die wieder anders als ein politisches Manifest. Meine Annahme ist, dass der Verfasser das Vorwort zur Arbeit selbst geschrieben hat. Es ist stilistisch einheitlich und klar persönlich gefärbt. Folgende Stilelemente lassen sich feststellen: *Sätze von moderater Länge, für eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit angenehm kurz. *Kurze Absätze. *Eine auffallend hohe Anzahl von Metaphern. Der dritte Absatz enthält auf acht Zeilen sechs Metaphern: Pfad, Scheideweg, Hafen, Schiffbruch, keuchend, Durchatmen, schemenhaft. *Ungewöhnliche Kombinationen von Wörtern bis hin zum Oxymoron, manche höchst originell, manche eher unfreiwillig komisch. Darunter findet man Häufungen von: **Metaphern: „Schimmer der Ernüchterung“. Ein „Pfad“ steht am „Scheideweg“. **Adjektiven und Adverbien: „eklektisch eigen“, „keuchendes historisches“, „traditionell paradoxes“. **Adjektiven und Substantiven: „lähmender Pragmatismus“, „unbeugsame Gelassenheit“, gerne auch mit eingebauter Metapher: „brachiale Ablehnung“, „unerreichtes (nicht lediglich) wissenschaftliches Kraftfeld“. *Verwendung von "wissen" als Hilfsverb, insbesondere zur Personalisierung unbelebter Subjekte: ein Moment, „der dauerhafte Kräfte zu entfalten wusste“, ein Pfad, der sich „pionierhaft … zu gestalten wusste“. Um einen Anfang zu machen: Der zweite Absatz auf S. 19 scheint mit – mit möglicher Ausnahme des ersten Satzes – stilistisch ganz zu passen. Man beachte insbesondere die klassisch bis modischen Kinderschuhe für noch zu ummantelnde Füße. : „Die Verfassungswerdung Amerikas ist so sehr auch ''eine europäische wie die europäische Verfassungsentwicklung ''auch ''eine amerikanische ist. Das Resultat der einen kann dabei auf eine nunmehr über 200 Jahre währende Tradition zurückblicken, die andere fertigt sich angesichts der weitaus kürzeren Historie nach klassischen Modellen noch ihre Kinderschuhe ohne dabei modische Entwicklungen außer Acht zu lassen. Europa steht in vielerlei Hinsicht bereits auf festen Füßen, die jedoch einer dauerhaften, resistenten Ummantelung bedürfen.“ PlagProf:-) 11:38, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Andererseits gibt es auch Beispiele für: Guttenbergisierung fremder Quellen Das kurze (gut einseitige) Nachwort (Seite 403, Seite 404) zeigt schön, wie eine fremde Quelle (Zeitungsartikel, Moisi 2001) mit stilistischen Merkmalen des Verfassers aufgeladen wird. Beispielweise genügt der „rasante Wandel“ des Originals nicht. Der muss noch im selben Satz durch eine doppelte Federführung (USA und Europa, da möchte man zusehen, wie die gemeinsam eine Feder führen) sowie gemeinsame Wurzeln (in der Rhetorik häufiger anzutreffen als in der Botanik) ergänzt werden. Der Satz schließt mit einer Guttenbergschen Häufung von „eigenverantwortlich materialistischen Grundprägungen“ und einer weiteren Metapher (Nahrung). Der nächste Satz häuft ebenfalls zwei Metaphern (Spannungsfeld, Koppelung), die im Original nicht zu finden sind. Der nachfolgende spricht, sicherlich originell, von „benevolenten Hegemonialstrukturen“. Im selben Absatz werden noch „Strömung“ und „Druck“ hinzugefügt, im nächsten „Distanz“ und „Fessel“. Im letzten Absatz des Nachworts kreiert der Verfasser einen „neuen, gewaltlosen und positiv einzuschätzenden ‚Verfassungsimperialismus‘“ und fügt dem Original noch die Metapher einer „Kollision“ hinzu. Natürlich bemüht man sich beim Nachwort auch etwas mehr, weil es in aller Regel mehr gelesen wird als der Haupttext. PlagProf:-) 07:41, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ein weiteres Beispiel findet man auf Seite 027. Der eher vage „Einfluß“ wird zum „spürbaren Impuls“, die – diesmal passende – doppelte Metapher von „Ringen“ und „Klammergriff“ tritt hinzu. Dagegen übersieht (und übernimmt) der Bearbeiter einen Rechtschreibefehler im Namen des „großen englischen Juristen Cocke", tatsächlich Sir Edward Coke. Beide Abschnitt deuten zugleich einen möglichen stilistischen Unterschied zwischen originärem Guttenberg und Guttenbergisierung hin: bei Letzteren könnten die Sätze länger sein. Es ist oft einfacher, die zusätzlichen Metaphern etc. in eine übernommene Satzstruktur einzubinden. '''Vorkommen.' Solche stilistisichen Anpassungen scheinen sich auf Einleitung und Nachwort zu konzentrieren. Folgende zufällig genommene Stichproben (ohne Übersetzungsplagiate) aus dem Hauptteil zeigen fast gar keine Guttenbergsche Stilprägung (Ausnahme: die unten aufgeführten Verwendungen von "müssen" als Hilfsverb): Seite 146 Kleine Änderungen: „hochgradig“ wird zu „zu einem erklecklichen Teil“, „deswegen“ zu „demzufolge, „keine“ zu „kaum“. Die Meinungsäußerung „nach der hier vertretenen Auffassung müssen“ wird zum unpersönlichen „an dieser Stelle soll“, ein im Original separater Satz wird in einer Klammer in den vorausgehenden integriert. Seite 167 Nach einer paraphrasierten Überleitung nur eine Änderung: die „politischen Familien“ werden in Anführungszeichen gestellt. Seite 187 Nur eine geringfügige Änderungen: „liegt darin“ wird zu „lag und liegt darin“. Seite 249 Wieder nur geringfügige Änderungen. So wird „problematisch“ zu „nicht unproblematisch“, „allerdings“ zu „jedoch“, „unproblematisch“ zu „nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten zu bewerkstelligen. PlagProf:-) 14:08, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) "Wissen" als Hilfsverb Die ungewöhnliche Verwendung von "wissen" als Hilfsverb zur Personalisierung unbelebter Subjekte findet sich an zahlreichen Stellen, die bisher nicht als Plagiat ausgewiesen wurden (Subjekt und jeweilige Verbform von "wissen" von mir hervorgehoben): * "Die Brückenfunktion vom ungeordneten Nebeneinander der Einzelstaaten zum letztlich errichteten Bundesstaat nahmen die Articles of Confederation ein, die einen Staatenbund zu begründen wussten, der aus de facto souveränen Staaten bestand, deren verbindendes Element ein Kongress sein sollte, in dem jeder Staat eine Stimme besaß" (S. 28) * "Wie unter einem Brennglas prallten dort die herausragenden Vertreter von Federalists und Antifederalists aufeinander, die in einer geistig-ideologischen Auseinandersetzung das gemeinsame Fundament der Revolution in zwei Varianten des Republikanismus zu spalten wußten." (S. 32, zudem doppelte Metapher, Aufeinanderprallen unter Brennglas; hier sind es Personen, die etwas wissen) * "Vielleicht sind es gerade die genannten Charakteristika der Verfassung, die zu diesem differenzierten Erscheinungsbild mit beizutragen wissen." (S. 49) * "Der Verfassungsentwurf vermochte einerseits das bisherige EG-System mit einer ganzen Reihe von Elementen anzureichern, die auf eine künftige Staatlichkeit der Union wenigstens hinzudeuten wussten." (S. 82) * "Sofern man den Beginn des Verfassungsschöpfungsprozesses nicht bereits in den 50er Jahren des vergangenen Jahrhunderts sehen will. Ein insgesamt abwegiger Gedanke, nachdem der aktuelle Konvent ein originärer Vorgang ist, der zwar auf den Gedanken sowie einem Ensemble von Teilverfassungen (P. Häberle) und Errungenschaften des vergangenen halben Jahrhunderts aufzubauen weiß, jedoch letztlich die gesamte Verfassungsgeschichte zur Grundlage nehmen müsste." (S. 186, Fn. 525) * "Die nachfolgenden Thesen stützen sich auf einen Vortrag des Verf. am 17. 11.2005 in Washington, zu dem eine vom Verf. in Auftrag gegebene Ausarbeitung der Wissenschaftlichen Dienste des Deutschen Bundestages (vom 25. 10.2005) wesentliche Impulse zu setzen wusste." (S. 199 Fn. 564 - das bekannte "verschärfte Bauernopfer", der Fußnotentext selbst dürfte aber vom Verfasser stammen) * "Das Unterfangen einer (verkürzten) historischen Betrachtung der amerikanischen und europäischen Verfassungsentwicklung erlaubt (und erfordert) die Hervorhebung dreier Standpunkte, die mit unterschiedlichem Blickwinkel, aber einem Zielpunkt, der sich unter den Begriff „amerikanische bzw. europäische Verfassungskultur" fassen lässt, die Verfassungsgeschichte zu prägen wußten." (S. 221) * "Gerade im Hinblick auf eine Überprüfung der verfassungsgerichtlichen Elemente des EuGH sollen auch übergreifend kennzeichnende Funktionen und Kompetenzen der Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit wenigstens angerissen werden, wobei bereits hier festgestellt werden darf, dass es bei den Kompetenzen und Funktionen durchaus zu Verschränkungen kommen kann, was auf dem Umstand beruht, dass beide unmittelbar einander zu bedingen wissen." (S. 290) * "Durch Anwendung und Interpretation des Verfassungsrechts wenden Verfassungsgerichte ein Rechtsgebiet an, das Politik und deren immanenten Prozess näher zu bestimmen, nötigenfalls zu gestalten, aber eben auch zu begrenzen weiß. Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit hat damit notwendig eine politische Dimension, wenn sie ihre Aufgabe sachlich und ihrer Verantwortung entsprechend wahrnehmen will." (S. 298) * "Den Verfassungsgerichten kommt hierbei eine besondere Rolle zu, nachdem ihre Entscheidungen, gewiss nicht ohne Zutun einer veränderten Medienlandschaft, zunehmend zu polarisieren, die allgemeine Diskussionsbereitschaft zu bereichern wissen" (S. 302) * "Den genannten Problemkreisen liegt dabei eine gemeinsame Fragestellung zugrunde, die wiederum spiegelbildlich moderne und konservative Ansatzpunkte zu reflektieren weiß:" (S. 307) PlagProf:-) 15:43, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Beim Kopieren fremder Quellen wandelt der Verfasser diese mehrfach in gleicher Weise ab: * "Der Ansatz von der notwendigen „strukturellen Kongruenz und Homogenität" der Verbandsgewalt internationaler/supranationaler Organisationen im Allgemeinen und der EVG im Speziellen in Bezug auf die Staatsgewalt ihrer Mitgliedstaaten wusste sich - wie soeben beschrieben - aber nicht durchzusetzen." (S. 69) Übernommen aus Hummer 2003, wo es heißt: "„setzte sich letztlich aber nicht durch“. * "Andere Befürworter einer Verfassung hatten ihre Ideen über die Zusammensetzung dieser beiden Kammern im Laufe der Debatte wiederholt modifiziert. So auch J. Fischer der in seiner Humboldt-Rede das Zwei-Kammer-System nach eigenen Angaben als erster aus der politischen Szenerie auf die Agenda gebracht haben wollte und diesen institutionellen Ansatz gleichwohl bald zu relativieren wusste, nachdem dieser Vorschlag auf heftige Kritik in vielen Fraktionen des Europäischen Parlaments gestoßen war." (S. 113). Weitgehend übernommen von Volkmann-Schluck 2001, aber nicht der Halbsatz mit dem "zu relativieren wusste"; hier ist ausnahmesweise eine Person (Fischer) das Subjekt. * "Es wäre beispielsweise zielführender gewesen, unter Beteiligung einer tatsächlich einbezogenen europäischen Öffentlichkeit darüber zu streiten, warum die Charta der Grundrechte nicht an eine prominentere Stelle in der Verfassung gesetzt wurde, denn sie weiß eine hervorgehobene Facette politischer Identität zu verkörpern, die aus der Europäischen Union neben der Staatenunion auch eine Union der Unionsbürger macht." (S. 174). Übernommen aus einem ZEI-Diskussionpapier, wo es aber heißt: "denn sie verkörpert die politische Identität" * "Manche heutige transatlantische Auseinandersetzung fand vergleichbar bereits während des Kalten Krieges statt, aber es war öffentlich weniger sichtbar, da sich die USA relativ „europäisch" zu verhalten wussten." (S. 352). Größtenteils übernommen von Haller 2003, wo es aber heißt: "verhielten sich die USA diesbezüglich relativ "europäisch"". * "Hingewiesen sei an dieser Stelle nur auf die Aufschrift auf Münzen und Geldscheinen: „In God we trust" einerseits (wohl die kraftvollste Alternative, da der „Alltagsgottesbezug" jegliche Nichtnennung in Texten zu überstrahlen weiß), andererseits ist die amerikanische Flagge in fast jeder Kirche auffallend sichtbar aufgestellt, die Militärsee 1 sorge ist eingerichtet, die Benutzung der Heiligen Schrift bei Eidesleistungen ist weithin üblich." (S. 392). Übernommen von Tammler 2004, der Text in Klammern ist dort aber nicht vorhanden. Charakteristisch ist auch die gewagte Metaphorik: Ein Negativum (Nichtnennung) wird überstrahlt. Ich habe nur ein Gegenbeispiel dafür gefunden, dass die beschriebene Konstruktion mit "wissen" aus einer Originalquelle übernommen wurde: * "Wie immer das Ergebnis dieser Entscheidung zu beurteilen ist - wer sich an einem Geschehen beteiligt weiß, mit dem ein Meilenstein in der Geschichte gesetzt wird, dem ist damit ein Motiv gegeben, über den bloßen Augenblick, über das eigene kleine Leben hinaus zu denken." (S. 339). Das steht wörtlich so auch bei Zehnpfennig 1997. Allerdings ist es hier auch eine Person ("wer"), die sich beteiligt weiß. Daraus würde ich schließen: * Diese Verwendung von "wissen" ist ein originäres Stilelement des Verfassers. * Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass zu Guttenberg das Vorwort selbst geschrieben hat (und das würde ich), dann spricht dieses durchgehend nachweisbare Stilelement auch gegen die These von einem Ghostwriter Forum:Ghostwriter. PlagProf:-) 16:16, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- :Einspruch, Euer Ehren. Von dieser Annahme ausgehend, ist die Folgerung von dir zutreffend. D'accord. Das beweist allerdings nicht, dass die Annahme "als solche" auch richtig ist. Es kann aber eben auch sein, dass Herr zu Guttenberg auch das Vorwort hat schreiben lassen, um keinen "Stilbruch" zu riskieren und dafür nur Vorgaben (z.B. die Familie) gegeben hat. Der Ghostwriter hat sich dann versucht, stilistisch seinem sicher Monate vorher entstandenen Text anzunähern, was automatisch zu kürzeren Sätzen führt, zumal, wenn dieses Vorwort noch unter Zeitdruck entstanden ist (z.B. weil die Abgabe der Arbeit schon angekündigt wurde). Mal mathematisch: Aus "A" folgt "B". Das beweist aber überhaupt nicht, dass n u r aus "A" "B" folgen muss, "B" kann auch aus "C" folgen. --Externer 18:53, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- :Aus diesem Grund habe ich meine Annahme auch offengelegt. Und auch Gründe angeführt, warum ich die Annahme für gerechtfertigt halte. Die müssen natürlich nicht alle überzeugen. :Das halte ich für Deine Annahmen: :1. Der Verfasser der Arbeit wollte keinen Stilbruch riskieren. Diese Annahme halte ich für gewagt. Eigentlich halte ich sie für empirisch widerlegt. Die Arbeit wimmelt nur so von Stilbrüchen, die man durch stärkeres Paraphrasieren mit wenig Aufwand hätte glätten können. Von den Disziplinen her gesehen wechselt die Arbeit zwischen politologischer, juristischer und soziologischer Terminologie. Vom Adressatenkreis zwischen Wissenschaftlern, Politikern, Zeitungslesern und Schülern. Vom Stil zwischen blumig, ausgefeilt, verquast, lieblos und trocken. :2. In kurzen Sätzen zu schreiben benötigt weniger Zeit als in langen Sätzen zu schreiben. Meine Vermutung ginge in die umgekehrte Richtung. :3. Das Vorwort ist unter Zeitdruck entstanden. Die Arbeit wurde 2006 eingereicht und begutachtet, dann laut Vorwort auf den Stand von 2007 aktualisiert. Das Vorwort datiert auf "Winter 2008". Das sieht mir nicht nach Anzeichen für Zeitdruck aus. Schon gar nicht in Kombination mit der Annahme einer doppelten Autorschaft des Vorworts, die sicherlich extra Zeit kostet. :Man kann bei der Frage, ob ein Ghostwriter die Arbeit geschrieben hat, natürlich unterschiedlicher Meinung sein. Ich halte einen Ghostwriter für unwahrscheinlich, aber die Frage für sekundär. :PlagProf:-) 20:30, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- ::Damit wir uns nicht missverstehen: Ich habe erst einmal keine Annahmen getroffen. Ich habe - zunächst - nur aufmerksam gemacht, dass deine Annahme nicht zwingend ist, und ich habe (im mathematischen heißt es nun mal so:) den "Beweis durch Widerspruch" geführt. ::Mir ist da völlig bewusst, dass der "Beweis durch Widerspruch" erst einmal nichts positives bringt (für den unbefangenen Leser: Der klassische Beweis, dass die Quadratwurzel aus 2 keine rationale Zahl ist, wird durch Widerspruch geführt. Dass das Ergebnis eine relle Zahl ist, bekommt man dadurch nicht zum Vorschein). Nur habe ich mich - siehe mein Profil - aus Sicht ein externen Doktoranden versucht, in Herrn zu Guttenberg hineinzudenken, und in der Tat ist mein Vorwort mit allen Danksagungen erst für den Verlag - also lange nach meiner eigentlichen Arbeit - entstanden. Die Fakultät hat ein Vorwort nicht gewollt, bitte, auch eine Haltung. ::Da ist bei mir ein erheblicher Stilbruch: Die Arbeit unter Anspannung - hernehmen, weglegen, mal Urlaub und 14 Tage am Stück, dann wieder drei Wochen gar nichts (jeder Admin kann dieses Auf und Ab an meiner Mitarbeit an diesem Wiki nachvollziehen) - und dann, quasi erlöst, eine sehr entspannte Danksagung an die, die mich unterstützt haben. Ich denke deshalb, dass da eher ein anderer Ansatz nötig ist, z.B. mit einem zweifelsfrei plagiatsfreien Text (den es geben muss). ::Und kurze Sätze zu schreiben ist erheblich einfacher, als lange. Lange Sätze zu reden ist einfacher als kurze Sätze zu reden (siehe Tucholsky: Ratschläge für einen schlechten Redner vs. Ratschläge für einen guten Redner, beides hochinteressante Essays. Und darin der wunderschöne Satz: "Merke Otto Brahms' Spruch: Wat jestrichen is, kann nich durchfallen.")- dies nur als meine Meinung zu Deinem Punkt 2. ::Womit ich, um Gottes Willen, hier keinen Streit entfachen will, sondern mich die Frage auch beschäftigt, warum denn ein nicht unintelligenter Mensch, wie Herr zu Guttenberg in solch eine Lage gerät oder sich in diese (vorsätzlich) bringt. Und deshalb gehört die Frage "Ghostwriter" zu einer Antwort einfach dazu, zu den Betreuern/Gutachtern habe ich schon anderweitig was geschrieben. Beste Grüße, Ihr --Externer 21:42, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :: ::Mittlerweile sieht es danach aus, dass sich die stiltypischen Stellen wohl auf Vorwort, Einleitung und Nachwort konzentrieren, auch wenn sie nicht ausschließlich dort anzutreffen sind. Damit muss ich auch meine Aussage revidieren, dass der Verfasser auf die Vermeidung von Stilbrüchen offenbar gar keinen Wert gelegt hat. Es wurden wohl eher Prioritäten gesetzt. ::PlagProf:-) 16:39, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Vgl. auch Forum:Stilblüten und Forum:Tippfehler Vergleich: Guttenberg als Redner im Bundestag Wir haben leider keinen wissenschaftlichen Text, von dem wir mit Sicherheit wissen, dass Guttenberg ihn selbst verfasst hat. Deshalb habe ich, trotz der oben geäußerten Bedenken, Vergleichstexte aus der pollitischen Tätigkeit herangezogen. Dokumentiert sind alle seine im Bundestag gehaltenen Reden. Ich habe ein paar Stichproben aus dem Jahr 2006 angesehen. Das war das Jahr, in dem die Dissertation eingereicht wurde. Außerdem war er damals kein so prominentes Mitglied des Bundestags, als dass man vermuten müsste, dass andere seine Reden geschrieben haben. Hier einige ZItate aus einer am 19.10.2006 gehaltenen Bundestags-Rede. Quelle: http://dip21.bundestag.de/dip21/btp/16/16057.pdf (S. 5480-82): : "Dieser Stellenwert spiegelt sich in dem sicherlich ehrgeizigen Ansatz wider, was die nächste Überprüfungskonferenz anbelangt, und in dem ehrgeizigen Ansatz, bei beiden Präsidentschaften – ich glaube, dass sich hier eine Verzahnung finden lässt – die Rüstungskontrolle ganz oben auf die Tagesordnung zu setzen." : "Nun könnte man meinen, dass es der Alarm- und Weckrufe in dieser und in vergangener Zeit genug gegeben habe. Allerdings scheinen sich einige internationale Mitspieler noch ganz bewusst im Dornröschenschlaf befinden zu wollen. Manches Dornröschen mit Mundgeruch küsst man auch ungern wach." : "Angesichts der heute gegebenen Vernetzungen der asymmetrischen Komplexe neigen wir noch dazu, in allzu starren, hergebrachten Mustern zu denken. Ich glaube, wir müssen uns vom noch herrschenden Kastendenken verabschieden und kreativ neue Wege aufzeigen, um die Ausbalancierung herzustellen." : : "Es ist eine hochkomplexe Angelegenheit mit unterschiedlichen Schichten, in der man nicht zu brachial argumentieren sollte." : "Es sind schwierige und manchmal fast dilemmatisch geprägte Verhandlungszüge, in denen man sich hier befindet. Die Bundesregierung hat in den vergangenen Monaten auf dem Gebiet kreativ verantwortungsvoll gehandelt und verhandelt." Guttenbergs erste Rede im Bundestag, 12. Februar 2003: http://dip21.bundestag.de/dip21/btp/15/15024.pdf beginnt mit einer dreifachen Metapher: :"Frau Präsidentin! Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren! Auch nach dieser Debatte wird deutlich, dass die letzte erkennbare Tradition unserer derzeitigen Außenpolitik das taumelnde Beschreiten von Sonderwegen bleibt." :"Die enge Partnerschaft mit den Vereinigten Staaten und eine verlässliche europäische Zusammenarbeit werden auf dem Altar der Verhöhnung gewachsener außenpolitischer Strukturen dieses Landes geopfert. Die Außendarstellung des vergangenen Wochenendes ist letztlich nur ein weiterer Gipfel der diplomatischen Geisterfahrten." :"Herr Volmer, das alles erinnert mich an eine Geisterfahrt ohne Rückspiegel – Sie hätten nur einen Rückspiegel, wenn Sie auch historische Errungenschaften und Zusammenhänge erkennen würden –, ohne Bremse und mit durchgetretenem diplomatischen Gaspedal, den größten außenpolitischen Unfall – Stichwort „NATO“ – kühl kalkulierend." :"Kollege Schockenhoff hat mit seiner Beschreibung der nahezu ideologischen Stufenleiter Recht:" :"Der Staub der Zeitgeschichte hat sich erstaunlich schnell auf dieses große Werk gelegt - ein diplomatischer Steinbruch, in dem die Regierung täglich aufs Neue scheinbar spielerisch neues Dynamit in die Hand nimmt, ohne sich dabei an irgendwelche Spielregeln zu halten." Im Vergleich mit den oben genannten Stilmerkmalen lässt sich folgendes feststellen. 1. Satzlänge und Absatzlänge ähnlich. Das heißt allerdings wenig. Im Vortrag, besonders im politischen, hat man noch bessere Gründe, Sätze kurz zu halten. 2. Auffallend hohe Anzahl von Metaphern, einschließlich doppelter und dreifacher. Selbst wenn man bedenkt, dass Politiker gerne Metaphern benutzen. 3. Ungewöhnliche Kombinationen bis hin zum Oxymoron. Davon findet man mehrere: "fast dilemmatisch geprägte Verhandlungszüge", "kreativ verantwortungsvoll", "Vernetzungen der asymetrischen Komplexe ... Mustern", mit hinterhergeschobenem "Kastendenken". Der bewusste Dornröschenschlaf. Einschließlich der "nahezu idelogischen Stufenleiter". Ebenso: "ein diplomatischer Steinbruch", "mit durchgetretenem diplomatischem Gaspedal", der "Altar der Verhöhnung gewachsener ... Strukturen". Weitere missglückte Mehrfachmetaphern. Was ist ein "Gipfel der diplomatischen Geisterfahrten"? Auf einen Gipfel kann man fahren, auf einem Gipfel aber nicht. Und in einem einzigen Satz: Staub, Steinbruch, Dynamit (die drei würden zusammenpassen, allerdings nicht als Staub der Zeitgeschichte), kombiniert mit spielerisch und Spielregeln. 4. "Wissen" als Hilfsverb taucht in den bisherigen Stichproben nicht auf. Das könnte man als Zeichen dagegen werten, dass die Verfasser identisch sind. Allerdings wird diese Konstruktion auch in der Dissertation mit Vorliebe für sinnstiftende Erklärungen historischer Abläufe eingesetzt. Das ist in Bundestags-Reden eher selten gefragt. Zudem will man in einer Dissertation gelehrt klingen (und ich vermute, das soll es wohl), im Bundestag aber nicht. Rückmeldungen erwünscht! PlagProf:-) 21:29, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Siehe auch ein paar Redenfragmente auf Benutzer:PlagDoc/Ghostwriter, in denen z.B. "Blick auf ... richten" und der Atlantik öfter vorkommen. Man müsste man mal alle Reden im BT analysiseren und auch mit den Reden von anderen Politikern zum gleichen Thema vergleichen, um charakteristische Formulierungen zu finden. Gerade von den älteren Reden gibt es leider oft kein Transkript. : Dies alles sind auf jeden Fall Indizien, dass der Autor der Reden auch an der Dissertation gearbeitet hat. Es ist allerdings meines Wissens nicht klar, wer die Bundestagsreden geschrieben hat. Gerüchteweise war das nicht (immer) Guttenberg. : PlagDoc 10:22, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Ich habe mal eine Liste mit allen Reden zu Guttenbergs im Bundestag erstellt, allerdings keine Zeit, diese durchzugehen. PlagDoc 12:12, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Habe die ersten 13 Einträge dort erfasst. Eine sehr kursorische Durchsicht lässt vermuten, dass tatsächlich gehaltene Reden reichhaltiger mit Metaphern ausgestattet werden als Reden, die lediglich zu Protokoll gegeben (also nie vorgetragen) wurden und die meistens auch wenig gelesen werden. Parallele zur unterschiedlich starken "Guttenbergisierung" verschiedener Teile der Dissertation? PlagProf:-) 14:11, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Diverse Kommentare ---- Sehr interessante Analysen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir eine richtige Wiki-Seite bzw. Seitenstruktur für diese stilistischen Analysen anlegen. Ich weiß von mehreren anderen Rechercheuren, die sich ebenfalls mit dem Thema beschäftigen. Meinungen? Ich würde mich auch freuen, Euch im Chat begrüßen zu dürfen, da man dort mit etwas weniger Latenz diskutieren kann. Und außerdem darf ich auf das Gerücht Forum:InBox-CSU-Spitze_im_Bilde hinweisen, welches wohl zumindest teilweise glaubwürdig ist. PlagDoc 20:24, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Gute Idee. Bin als sehr selektiver IT-Nutzer bisher kein Chatter, mal sehen, ob ich die Zeit habe, mich einzuarbeiten. PlagProf:-) 21:21, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Zum Gerücht: Das könnte die Diskrepanz in der Qualität zwischen der Gliederung und ihrer Auffüllung mit Versatzstücken erklären. Weniger dagegen den "angeklatschten" kurzen (30 Seiten) 3. Teil zum Gottesbezug, auf den die Einleitung gar nicht eingeht und die Zusammenfassung nur höchst kursorisch. Denn dieser für die Arbeit gar nicht nötige Teil war besonders recherchebedürftig - etwa die Hälfte der Vorarbeiten des Wissenschaftlichen Dienstes sind hier versenkt worden. Das Schema klingt außerdem zu koplex, zu viele Mitwisser. Und tendenziell zu aufwändig für jemand, der oder die schon ein Studium und eine Tätigkeit als studentische Hilfskraft an der Hand hat. :Plauasiblere Variante: Unternehmensberater und studentische Hilfskraft helfen mit - bei Gliederung und Literaturbeschaffung, aber die "mühevollste Kleinarbeit" der Zusammenstellung hat wirklich der gemacht, der vorne auf dem Titel steht. PlagProf:-) 22:06, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Diese "Mitwisser-Frage" teile ich. Obwohl ich die CSU bisher als "closed shop" erlebt habe, jedoch auch weiß, dass im politischen Raum Versprechen einer Art "Halbwertszeit" unterliegen, bestünde hier zumindest in der Zukunft die Möglichkeit einer "öffentlichen Aufklärung". Denn: Je weniger sich die Akteure an ihre Versprechen halten ("Halbwertszeit"), umso mehr wächst im gleichen Maße die innere Bereitschaft der "Mitwissenden", sich zu offenbaren. :: Dennoch ist das "Orakeln", d.h. Empirie, wissenschaftlich strukturiert ist das noch nicht. Und es muss auch die Möglichkeit einkalkuliert werden, dass das Gerücht eine Falschinformation ist (wenngleich keine gezielte Falschinformation). Es müsste also - ich denke jetzt laut nach - eigentlich eine vergleichende Strukturanalyse gemacht werden. D.h., gibt es Ähnlichkeiten in der Gliederung der Arbeit von Herrn zu Guttenberg zu einer anderen Arbeit, die möglicherweise, um Spuren zu verwischen, bisher noch nicht aufgetaucht ist? Dies würde ich jetzt auch als These in den Raum stellen: Wer als beauftragter Berater oder sonst wie, hier über die Klippen zu helfen hatte, wird sich, wenn er selbst nicht Wissenschaftler ist, an seiner eigenen Arbeit orientieren, ihm fehlt jedes andere mögliche "Muster". Und strikt darauf achten, in den "Plagiaten" nicht vorzukommen. Insofern wäre die Recherche darauf zu setzen, ob es diese Gliederung noch einmal gibt. Also "Metaanalyse", völlig richtig, @PlagDoc. ::Der Gottesbezug wäre Nebenargument, das mag persönlichen Hintergründen zugeschrieben sein. Das sehe ich als "Zutat". ::Wenn das aber so abgelaufen sein sollte, macht sich der, der als Autor erscheint, nicht mehr eigene Mühe, er prüft noch nicht einmal, ob und was da seine "Zulieferer" bearbeitet haben. Er verlässt sich einfach darauf (und dann kommen die geschilderten Sprachdiskrepanzen, erst mal "am Wochenende" sich mit "dieser" Arbeit "beschäftigen" zu wollen...), völlig logisch). Es bleibt also bei der vergleichenden Strukturanalyse in Richtung "einer ähnlichen Arbeit". --Externer 22:41, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Bin ebenfalls höchst angetan von diesem Thread - und hoffe auf Fortsetzung! Auch ich plädiere dafür, aus den hier vorgelegten Informationen und Argumenten eine Dokumenten-Seite zu erstellen (sorry, lieber PlagDoc, aber ich stoße mich nun einmal an Formulierungen, wie "richtige Wiki-Seite" - etwa im Gegenatz zu einer 'unrichtigen' oder 'unwichtigen' Foren-Seite?), und um alle 'losen Enden' zusammen zu bringen, hier noch einmal der Hinweis auf die Dokumenten-Seite Ghostwriter und die dazugehörige Seite Ghostwriter-Diskussion (Materialien und Diskussionsraum zur Frage, wer KTzGs 'Dissertation' tatsächlich verfasst hat). Beste Grüße -- Mr. Nice 21:19, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich habe einfach mal Metaanalyse angelegt um die Dokumentation etwas zu strukturieren. Evtl. sollten wir zur Diskussion der Thesen trotzdem das Forum nutzen und von dieser Seite dann darauf verlinken bzw. Ergebnisse zusammenfassen. Meinungen dazu? Unterseiten am Besten z.B. als Metaanalyse/Vorwort oder so anlegen. PlagDoc 21:56, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich habe mal die Quellenreferenzen angepaßt. Diese werden zitiert in folgender Wikisyntax: Quelle Jahr Einfach in den Code oben schauen, dann seht Ihr schon. KayH 10:22, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- *'Freilich'! http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?search=freilich&fulltext=0 --09:29, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Momentan 124 Treffer in guttenplag, 73 in der Arbeit. Weist auf einen süddeutschen Verfasser hin. Davon gibt es freilich nicht wenige. PlagProf:-) 09:47, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Wobei ich das ja beachtenswert finde, dass die Arbeit plagiiert wurde, der Autor mMn. aber eine Interpretationsgemeinschaft mit seinen Fachkollegen schafft. "Ihr wisst freilich, was ich meine?" --Nerd wp 09:59, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Aber freilich! PlagProf:-) 10:04, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Madison freilich vertröstete die Anhänger dieser Idee auf den Zeitraum nach der Ratifizierung und versicherte die anschließende Aufnahme einer Bill of Rights. '' kommt gleich zweimal for S225, S230.--Nerd wp 09:32, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) *'Passivierung': ''Diese Ansicht kann für sich beanspruchen, im internationalen Kontext zeitliche Parallelen zu finden. Guttenberg-2006/044 **"zuzu*" zB zuzuordnen, zuzustimmen, in Summe ca. 20 mal.--Nerd wp 09:07, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Das Wort "freilich" kommt in der Arbeit 76 Mal vor, davon 19 Mal am Satzanfang. *Freilich handelte es sich hierbei oftmals *Freilich war er überzeugt, dass die europäische Einigung *Freilich gab es bereits verschiedene Expertengremien zur Ausarbeitung von Vertragstexten. *Freilich wurden zu diesem Zeitpunkt – trotz gelegentlich *Freilich traten weitere Elemente und Überlegungen *Freilich: Die Unabhängigkeitserklärung von 1776 *Freilich wurden mit Hilfe der Amendments Anwendungsbereiche *Freilich erfolglos auf Bundesebene – wobei jedoch *Freilich hatte der 11. September in den Vereinigten Staaten *Freilich unternahmen einige, insbesondere *Freilich ist – mit Ausnahme von Regelungen, *Freilich im Wesentlichen nach dem hier *Freilich ließen sich die strukturellen *Freilich handelt es sich auch um eine deutsche Debatte: *Freilich ließe sich pragmatisch argumentieren, *Freilich wurde dieser Begriff im *Freilich: Mit gutem Grund sind Einwände gegen *Freilich lässt sich unsere heutige europäische Situation *Freilich bleiben die latente Eine weitere Auffälligkeit stellt das Wort "zudem" dar; es kommt 54 Mal vor, davon 34 Mal am Satzanfang: *Zudem die historischen Darstellungen *Zudem durfte der Import von *Zudem ist eine Stringenz der Argumentation zu erkennen, die verwundern *Zudem würde so abgelenkt von der letztlich entscheidenden *Zudem sollte *Zudem: Das Ziel, staatliche Verfassungsstrukturen auf die europäische Ebene *Zudem hat der *Zudem beauftragte der neue Kommissionspräsident R. Prodi am 1. September 1999 *Zudem bedeutet die Realisierung der europäischen Wirtschafts- und *Zudem sind die „Wahrnehmungsmängel“ der bereits in den EU-Verträgen *Zudem kommt erschwerend die *Zudem bedarf *Zudem ist „Normalisierung“ in diesem Kontext und unabhängig vom Ergebnis *Zudem gehörte Fischer als Grüner keiner *Zudem war auffallend, *Zudem war insbesondere in Großbritannien *Zudem verständigten sich die NATO-Partner darauf, die „Sicherheitsbeziehungen *Zudem schuf das einheitliche Auftreten der transatlantischen Allianz im Umfeld *Zudem erkennen die Staaten Grundprinzipien des *Zudem habe der Kongress *Zudem deutete der Gerichtshof bereits an, dass deutlich zeitferne *Zudem sei eine derartige Ausdehnung der Befugnisse des Kongresses schwer *Zudem forderte Black die Formulierung „reasonable time“ aus Dillon v. Gloss zu *Zudem befassten sich zwei *Zudem blieb das Grundgesetz mit lediglich kleineren *Zudem hält das 10. Amendment ausdrücklich fest, dass alle *Zudem liegt die Befugnis zur *Zudem war der letztliche Sieg der demokratischen *Zudem ist das Kriterium der Kontestierbarkeit nur marginal erfüllt. *Zudem: die USA haben mit dem Präsidenten einen Akteur, der mit einer *Zudem würde so abgelenkt von der letztlich *Zudem sind die europäischen Völker *Zudem hat das Projekt der europäischen Integration *Zudem werden die Amendment-Vorschläge --12:56, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Weitere "Auffälligkeiten" *allerdings 152 *also 68 *durchaus 49 *freilich 76 *gelegentlich 37 *heute 87 *lediglich 110 *letztlich 99 *nämlich 43 *nunmehr 33 *schließlich 95 *schon 78 *tatsächlich 46 *weitgehend 37 *zumindest 28 *zunächst 84 --Frangge 13:19, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Interessant - vor allem die weniger gebräuchlichen Verwendungen, wie "zudem" am Satzanfang. Jetzt wäre es schön, zu wissen, wie sich das verteilt auf: 1. Vorwort, Einleitung, Nachwort (wohl stärker stilistisch vereinheitlicht) 2. Hauptteil (stilistisch sehr uneinheitlich) 3. vermutete eigene Formulierungen des Verfassers (d.h. bisher nicht als Plagiat ausgewiesene Stellen, Umformulierung von plagiierten Quellen) und sich verhält zur jeweiligen Verwendung in sonstigen Guttenberg-Texten, wie z.B. Bundestag-Reden. Man könnte auch in ähnlicher Weise die Verwendung bestimmter Metaphern überprüfen. Beispielsweise kommen "brachial" als Metapher sowohl in der oben angegebenen Bundestagsrede vor als auch zweimal im Text der Dissertation. "Widerspiegeln" wird dort und in der Dissertation noch deutlich häufiger eingesetzt. Ähnliches ließe sich untersuchen für die auffallende Häufung von Doppelmetaphern, oder von Metaphern aus dem naturwissenschaftlichen Bereich (Kraftfeld, Impuls, Druck, Strömung, Kollision, Spannungsfeld, Koppelung). PlagProf:-) 16:25, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich weiß nicht wie ich Volltextsuche machen könnte. Daher kann ich kein Ergebnis einstellen. Aufgefallen ist mir der Gebrauch von naturgemäß und Formulierung mit Natur. Guckt doch mal nach.--87.144.243.233 21:38, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC)# deutlich *abzuwägen beginnt, zeigt sich in aller D'eutlich'keit in dem schwierigen Prozess *diesen restaurativen Aspekt deutlich betont, *wurde letztlich konkludent in drei Klauseln deutlich. *betrachten konnte, weit deutlich'''er mit den politischen Strukturen der vorhergehenden *Vielmehr wird eines '''deutlich: die Verfassungsentwicklung wurde und wird im *dann wird deutlich, was Geschichte schon immer gewesen ist – *Auch P. Häberle 93 ver'deutlich'te, in einer Verfassung seien nicht lediglich blanke *Auf den zweiten Blick wird deutlich: das System der „checks und balances“ wird *'deutlich' lassen sich aus einem wenige Monate später *Besonders deutlich wird dieses Realisierungsdeﬁzit eben an *der Zusammenarbeit bei der Rechtsetzung deutlich verbessert). *vor Augen zu führen und den Unionsbürgern deutlich zu machen, dass die Konstitutionalisierung der Eu *den wahrhaft „europäischen Momenten“, deutlich geworden war. *Verfassungsgrundlagen der Europäischen Union zu ver'deutlich'en, generell akzeptiert. *enz, Transparenz und demokratische Ausrichtung zu ver'deutlich'en“, sowie Menschenrechte und *Die deutlich'''ere Darstellung bereits bestehender Rechte, um etwa *auf ihrem Parteitag im Jahre 2000 in Essen '''deutlich machte *Im Laufe der Rede macht Fischer jedoch deutlich, dass er mit „Föderation“ schließlich etwas *zwischen beiden Kammern deﬁnierte, noch deutlich machte, ob die zweite Kammer den Ministerrat *der Kammer der europäischen Abgeordneten deutlich übergeordnet, vgl. eingehender *Stellung des Vertragsrechts in Art. 10 EGV deutlich, laut dem die Mitgliedsstaaten alle zur Erfüllung *der modernsten Menschenrechtsdokumente und ein deutlich'es Bekenntnis der Europäischen Union *Trotz '''deutlich'er Zurückhaltung des Gastgeberlandes Schweden sprach *Post-Nizza-Prozess auch innerhalb des Rates immer 'deutlich'ere Konturen. *die Abgeordneten machten mehrheitlich '''deutlich, dass die Ausgestaltung des Prozesses zur Zukunft *und normativem Anliegen man sich des Begriffs in deutlich unterschiedlicher Bedeutung bedient. *eine Ver'deutlich'ung der Grenzen für die Übertragung von nationalen *neuen und zukünftigen Mitgliedstaaten bestehen, ver'deutlich'en: Eine Verfassung ist e *Damit wurde deutlich: Die Mehrheitskoalition *Periode des Wartens angesetzt, verbunden mit deutlich'''en Worten von außen, dass ein Land *ihr konventionelles Verteidigungspotential '''deutlich stärkten (was den sofortigen Rückgriff auf die *Krisen der jüngsten Vergangenheit den Europäern deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie immer *die Administration von G.W. Bush hat mehrfach deutlich gemacht, dass die amerikanische *Die EU-Staaten haben ihrerseits zunehmend deutlich gemacht, dass sie die traditionelle Rollenverteil *wurde trotz niedriger Stimmbeteiligung (35,4%) deutlich angenommen. *Zudem deutete der Gerichtshof bereits an, dass deutlich zeitferne „proposals“ nicht länger einer Ratiﬁkat *716 und später W. Wilson 717 oder C. Tiedeman 718 deutlich werden lassen. *Mitgliedschaft zur Europäischen Union, 1999), ver'deutlich't dies, in welchem Maße allein *den Organen Parlament, Rat und Kommission deutlich zugunsten des Rates bzw. *Beide genannten Entscheidungen sind deutlich'''e Beispiele für das anfängliche Bemühen des Supreme *wird die Tendenz des Supreme Courts '''deutlich, die ursprünglich limitierten, in Artikel I § 8 d *Dred Scott verstärkte einen bereits im Ansatz deutlich erkennbaren Riss, der durch die *begann der Supreme Court im 20. Jahrhundert immer deutlich'er, im Besonderen durch *Ein '''deutlich'es Beispiel, dass zwar trennscharf bei einer *die Medien, zeigt es sich noch 'deutlich'er: Die Richter haben einen (relativ) *Zurückhaltung schloß manches 'deutlich'e Wort in den Arbeiten etwa von *mittelbar auf Europarecht beruhen, wird '''deutlich, dass nationale Richter in großem Umfang *Denn der EuGH könnte mit seiner Begründung deutlich machen wollen, dass er die Vertragsänderung *Die folgende Auswahl soll deutlich'e Unterschiede und klare Gemeinsamkeiten benennen, *hat die Geschichte des 19. Jahrhunderts drastisch ver'deutlich'''t: Die Südstaaten rechtfertigten *Merkmal des spanischen Regionalstaates '''deutlich: Die Kompetenzverteilung zwischen *Manche Regionen verfügen über deutlich mehr Kompetenzen als andere. *unter den Konföderationsartikeln war die deutlich'e Stärkung der bundesstaatlichen Ebene. *das Prinzip '''deutlich'er dem Demokratieprinzip unterordnend *die Auseinandersetzung um den Irak-Krieg ver'deutlich'te aber erneut, wie unterschiedlich Europa *kennt im Gegensatz zu Europa auch '''deutlich den Rachegedanken. *um die Europäische Grundrechtecharta 1019 ver'deutlich't bemerkenswerte Parallelen zu *machen jedoch die gravierenden Unterschiede umso deutlich'er: Während die „founding fathers“ *sondern auch in funktioneller Hinsicht bestehen '''deutlich'e Unterschiede zwischen *sie etwa der Konvent um Philadelphia darstellte, '''deutlich. *Der Einﬂuss dieser Vereinigungen ist allzu deutlich in der Liste der sozialen Rechte *Beziehungen zwischen Europa und den USA deutlich machen kann. *der Zuständigkeiten der Europäischen Union deutlich verringert. *des Entwurfs eines Verfassungsvertrags für Europa ver'deutlich'en. *mit Papst Johannes Paul II. im Oktober 2002 22 deutlich gemacht hatte, rief dieser *Teilweise wird der Gottesbezug nur indirekt deutlich, etwa wenn auf eine bestimmte Konfession *Verfassungsbestimmung besteht aus zwei deutlich sich voneinander abhebenden *wird dies allerdings nicht oder nur unzureichend deutlich. *auch die Koppelung beider Ausrichtungen zunehmend deutlich wird. *Sie sahen darin eine 'deutlich'e Verschlechterung ihres Stimmengewichts im Rat --Frangge 09:22, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC)